It's only forever
by Killing perfection's lover
Summary: This is before we saw the two in the movie. What if Sarah had been wished away at 13 and at that time Jareth was not who we thought he was? Lots of OOC, well only for Jareth that is. Jareth/Sarah pairing Under revision as of October 10, 2014
1. Chapter 1

(Author's rambles: In commission of the rumor, hopefully not, that there is going to be a sequel to Labyrinth, I spent quite a while rewriting this story. I'll probably pick it back up again :D To show that the story was revised, I'll be doing the chapters one by one, I'll leave a sign like down below.

Update: Because people seem to be getting confused over names sounding the same correlating to Jareth, I'll be changing his dad's name to Yesmir. Kind of takes away the reason I started off this chapter but whatever makes this story easier to read for my viewers. I kinda like Yesmir so it's a win win situation either way. Enjoy)

_Revised: February 21, 2015_

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter 1: The coming changes

Her cheek burned. She held a hand to it, half listening to the yelling in the back ground but mostly focusing on the pain. If she didn't, she was certain she would begin to cry.

Thirteen year olds definitely do not cry.

"Dammit, are you listening to me?!"

Oh my god, did she ever shut up?

"I hate you," Sarah mumbled, looking up with scorn at her adoptee mother. "What does dad see in you? You're horrible! Why he would ever marry you is beyond me!"

Another slap, more pain to hold onto. She was slightly grateful it was her other cheek.

"Go to your room." There was silent fury in her voice, but Sarah didn't care. She carefully gathered her toys and make-believe clothes, and began to trek upstairs.

"Momma was who he truly loved."

One more stab at the step mom she refused to love.

Karen watched her go, frustration evident in her face. She grabbed the book nearest to her and chucked it to the floor.

"That girl!"

It hit the ground with a satisfying thud, and almost like magic, the pages fluttered open. She paid it no mind, stepping on it and going into the kitchen. There were still a couple more hours before her husband came home and she needed to indulge herself.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed later that day, but it was enough to get that lovely buzz she so needed at the moment. Sarah was a handful, this was simply her way of coping. At the thought of her, the good mood soured and Karen was suddenly angry.

She was going to have a word with the temperamental teenager's ways.

She'd barely made it across the living room before she almost slipped on said book. An unladylike curse followed suit, before she gave it a glare. The book called to her, or maybe it was the alcohol that was making her feel funny, but her anger gave voice to the words as she spoke them aloud.

"_I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now."_

She half wished it would happen but those were fairy tale thoughts to begin with. A laugh left her then. Oh how marvelous life would be.

The book lay still then, and the tingle left her body. She barely had enough time to wonder about it before the lights went out.

"Shit."

Shaking her head while listening to the suddenly falling rain, she lit some candles she kept in store. Thunder crackled overhead and she looked up the stairs. Sarah never was good with storms.

Feeling somewhat guilty over her mistreatment of the girl, even though they clashed most of the time and she could hardly stand the girl, she decided to check on her. The eerie silence that followed unnerved her but she continued up the stairs, slowly.

Karen didn't bother knocking, she went right in. The candle provided enough light to allow her some vision of the room.

"Hey, you up?"

The lump in the bed did not stir.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

Nothing. She found her patience waning. She was trying to be civil and this was what she got. "Get up!"

Instead, she got snickering.

"Do I need to punish you again?"

Muttering to herself, and impatient, she walked over and tore the covers off. "Look here mis-!"

The bed was empty. The laughter intensified and she felt cold dread wash over her. The tapping on the window made her gasp. Looking out, she spotted an owl rapping at the glass. She ignored that in favor of looking for the brat.

"Sarah, get out here. I'm in no mood for games! Your father will be home and I want us to pretend we're the happy family we are."

The owl hooted loudly, scratching the window.

"Sarah!" She yelled, she could honestly say she was a little freaked out.

The window behind her cracked loudly before shattering, cold wind shrieking in through the falling glass. She screamed in fear, rain hammering against her and the floor.

There standing, no longer an owl, was a smirking deviant.

End of chapter 1

(Author's rambles: YAY I like this one soo much more. :D)


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's rambles: To make everything easier for new and old readers, I'll just delete the chapters and repost the new ones. That way, everyone can follow, since FF doesn't seem to alert older readers a chapter has been updated. I hope this works for everyone else.)

_Revised: February 21, 2015_

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter 2: Wish fufilled

Even though she had been concentrating on the physical pain of her cheeks, a few drops of a different kind of pain slipped past her defenses. Her mother would never come home for her. She was stuck here, with a kind father who was hardly home and a wicked step mother. If she dared say it, it was almost like Cinderella.

No one was coming to save her though.

She sniffled a little, burying her head in one of the soft pillows father had been kind enough to buy for her.

"I miss you momma."

She concentrated on breathing, on anything but the pain that curled up in her heart. She wasn't going to let that witch have the benefit of making her cry.

It wasn't long before she noticed the rain that'd begun to fall, and she pressed the pillow closer to her.

'Oh no.'

Rain, she liked. Thunder, she could do without. Already, she could hear the soft rumbles, and she felt unease coil up within her. It only welled to a panic when the lights went out and she was left in the dark.

Sarah counted to ten before she finally bolted out of bed and ran to the door.

There was no door. Her fears skyrocketed.

"The door, where is the door?!"

The thunder lit the room. She let a squeak out. This was not her room. She was surrounded by nothing. Her breathing grew heavy, and she reluctantly waited for another dreadful bang. When it did come, she felt like she'd waited so long she'd begun to hear slight laughter, and quickly scanned the place once more.

The moment she glimpsed the small opening –how did she not see it?- she threw herself into it, uncaring of the scrapes it gave her through her pants. She _needed_ to get out.

When she did, there wasn't much crawling at all, she gasped.

* * *

><p>"W-Who are you?" Karen gasped, still crouched in fear from the earlier glass incident. "How did you get in here? We're two stories up!"<p>

The man's still there smirk grew, reveling in the fear the women easily gave off. He curtsied, long blond hair swishing along with the ribbon used to tie it back, "I am Yesmir." Icy blue eyes shimmered in glee, "Goblin king."

Even slightly drunk, Karen knew what she'd done. She'd been around long enough to know who that was, from Sarah's prized book.

"Give her back!" She yelled, standing.

The tingling, the pages opening, the lights, Sarah's disappearance, it was all him. As if he could read her thoughts, his eyes twinkled. Although shimmering with joy, the look within them was unforgiving as she slowly shook his head, drawing the moment out.

"Why not?" She argued, stepping closer.

His hand swirled in open air, producing a crystal orb from nothing. Watching her, teasing, he willed the image to appear slowly.

Sarah came to view, bemused and apprehensive but otherwise unhurt.

"What's said is said." He sensually replied, words rolling off. Karen did not find it appealing, and she despaired instead.

"I didn't mean it!" She cried, his show of magic scaring her. "Give her back, I need her!"

Yesmir lifted an eyes brow, "Oh?"

She shook her head rapidly from side to side, "It was all mean less anger!" The tears flooded her eyes, "I would never wish her any harm!"

He flicked the crystal out of existence, leaning forward as if to tell a dangerous secret. Even though he whispered it, the words washed over her, "Oh yes you did. If not, I wouldn't be here, would I?"

The tears fell.

He allowed mock concern to slide across his face, and pointed to the window. When she looked over, the scenery had morphed to a maze, or precisely, a labyrinth. She looked back at him, the tears flowing.

"What do you want?" She asked fearfully.

The concern long gone from his features, he spoke, "Sarah is in my labyrinth as you know. If you can get to her within thirteen hours, I'll let her go."

Karen took one look at the labyrinth, the spiraling mazes, the gloomy sky, and lost it. She cried her fears, _"I can't."_ Yesmir looked at her then, truly, and his look hardened.

"Then she's mine." He spoke before disappearing.

End of Chapter 2

(Author's rambles: I adore it all. Don't you? Read and review, let me know what you think.)


	3. Chapter 3

_Revised: October 10, 2014_

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter 3: Labyrinth

"…Wow."

While Sarah was pretty sure she should be freaking out about where she currently was, she couldn't muster the energy. Not while she was surrounded by everything she'd ever read and had dreamed of seeing.

The courtyard, the fountain, and the castle surrounded by tiny houses took her breath away. Add the fact everything was stone and slightly dingy, it was something she thought added to the character of the place. She needed the realism to make sure she was sane.

Sound behind her made her jump in surprise. Slightly scared, she took to the shadows of the niche in front of her, wondering if she should sneak a peek. The sounds became clearer, and she could make out slight words from the grunts and laughter.

She covered her mouth when she dared a peek, eyes widening in fear. The creatures hobbled along, clambering all the while she fought not to retch. They were small in height, and absolutely covered everywhere in warts. Some even had skin that looked like they were ready to slip off at any time while their hair was a mass of dirty hair. Their armor was sloppily put on and she guessed they were the guards.

They carried weapons, and she wondered who their king and queen were, if there looks were anything to go by. Still, while loud, they were alert, beady eyes darting to and fro as they passed. When they did, Sarah weakly sagged against the wall, allowing herself to breathe again. Taking deep breathes, and any awe she'd felt at the place, she stood on shaky legs.

What was she going to do? Where was she? Her mind began to work out any possibility of why she was there. She needed to get out of the place.

When she again looked out, she deflated. They were everywhere now. 'Oh what will I do now?'

A part of her wanted to just stay there and hide and be safe in the shadows but another part realized staying too long would be dangerous. With that in mind, she decided she had to suck it up and just leave.

A quick scope out of the place revealed no one was in the court yard. She needed to leave before anyone wandered in.

Quickly, she bolted from her hiding spot and went around the corner. She'd done well enough so far. Now, all she had to do was leave unseen through the city.

"What are you doing here?"

Sarah froze, the annoyed voice stopping her. She whirled around, the things had found her. She was sure she'd be locked up now.

There, stood, something. It wasn't the thing, but her terror was just the same. She'd been caught.

It resembled the other creatures, but it was slightly taller. It was reddish for one, and wrinkly. It was dressed commonly, along with some jewels dangling from its pants. She also took note of the red hat it wore, as well as the too big blue eyes that were currently staring her down.

"Well? What are you doing here?" The high pitched voice threw her off, and she was able to gather herself.

"I-I don't know." She stammered in nervousness though, but at least she could speak.

"You don't know." It repeated, raising a brow.

She nodded dumbly.

It took a step forward. Sarah panicked.

'Oh god it's going to touch me.'

She promptly took to running. And only made it a couple steps before she ran into what she assumed was a wall. Falling to the ground in pain, she let out a grunt of pain.

When she looked up, ready to try and book it again, she stopped. Because staring into her own brown eyes, were mismatched ones. Icy Blue and hazel green. Their owner, a young man she noted, blinked curiously at her, before turning to the thing behind them. She briefly admired his blond hair, cropped short so it stuck up, defying gravity.

"Hogwart? What is this?"

"It's Hoggle sir, and this is a child." The being now known as Hoggle answered. He reached over and grabbed her, she tugged at its grip. "Let go!"

"I know what it is but why is it here?" The blond snapped. She ignored that, yanking out of its grip and backing away. She'd almost gotten away before he strode forward and took her arm in a vice like grip.

"Hey! I just got free! Let go!"

"Get it out of my sight." He ordered and Hoggle reached out and began to drag her away.

"NO!" Sarah yelled, pushing her heels down. Hoggle stumbled, and she looked back at the horrible man, "Where am I?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Don't demand things of me."

She ignored that, asking again, "Where. Am. I?"

"Can you not understand me, peasant?" He rigidly spoke, "I am heir to the goblin kingdom, Jareth, and you dare to go against my word? You are nothing but a lowly commoner."

Eyes darkening, Sarah spoke, "I dare." All the while things began to fall into place. The things, they were goblins! Just like in her book. It made sense, this bozo had even so himself.

"Hey, where is this place?" She asked.

"Jareth. It's prince Jareth you twit."

"Twit? Twit?!" She yelped in anger. "You're calling me that but you're just a spoiled prince!"

The smirk he'd donned at her anger faded. Jareth leaned down low to her level, frostily biting out, "You understand I'm a prince? Then treat me like one."

She opened her mouth to tartly reply, but was beaten to it by a third party. And it wasn't Hoggle.

"Well, well, it appears you've met her already."

Irritation molded itself on Jareth's features. He swung a scowl at his right, _"You!"_

End of chapter 3

(Author's rambles: Rewriting this is easier than I thought'd it be. Never a good sign when I'm writing.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's rambles: Again, combined previous chapter 4, 5, and 6 to make this one)

_Revised: February 21, 2015_

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter 4: Realizations

Sarah was oddly disturbed by the fact the two males before her looked strangely alike. They looked almost identical, like twins. Only that one had longer hair, did not possess the strange eye color Jareth had, taller, and was obviously the calmer of the two. What creeped her out the most was their age difference. The taller male was older looking while Jareth was younger, almost bordering teenager to adulthood years.

She wondered what their connection was, and got her answer moments later.

"Why son, that's no way to greet your father." Yesmir mocked, feigning hurt.

Jareth huffed. "So?" Came the childish reply. Sarah giggled slightly. Remembering she was there, he rounded his glare onto her. "Father, what is this?"

"Hey!" Sarah cried, "I have a name."

"What is it doing here?" He tried again, "We've no need of it. Remove it."

"Stop being such a jerk, you jerk." She replied, and walked up to the nice man. "I'm sorry your son is so horrible." She admonished, "Your life must be miserable."

"What did you just say?" Jareth quipped. Had he heard that right?

Sarah shook her head, "He's stupid too. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Jareth walked right up to her and flicked her forehead.

"Ouch! What the heck?!" She cried, "What was that for?"

"For-"

Sudden chuckling stole their attention, which soon turned to laughter. They directed confused stares at Yesmir.

"Why is he laughing? He's freaking me out more than you do."

"No idea." Jareth replied, again flicking her for the unnecessary comment. They waited in awkward silence for Yesmir to pull himself together.

"Maybe he finally lost it after the realization of what he had to work with."

"Oh will you be quiet?"

"No." She defied, "I don't like you so no."

"Hoggle!" He snapped his fingers. The forgotten thing once more stepped forward, grumbling.

"Ah that, ha, won't be necessary." Yesmir stepped in, chuckling still. He put his hands on her shoulders, smiling, "As I was saying before, Jareth, meet Sarah. My newest child."

Sarah blinked. "Wait. What?"

Yesmir looked at Sarah once before sighing. He turned her around gently, taking advantage of Jareth's momentary –shocked, really- silence to look her in the eyes.

"Sarah," he began softly, "Do you remember that book about the little baby boy being wished away?" She nodded slowly, unsure of what to think. "Well, the same thing has happened to you my dear."

She stared, wide-eyed, at the goblin king before her. "I… I can't go home anymore?"

He braced himself and nodded. As did Jareth, expecting her to start bawling at any second now. He even wished for it. Sarah did the opposite.

She rejoiced. She smiled widely instead, and laughed and jumped.

"Sweetie, you know what that means right?" Yesmir asked, worried. He was sure this wasn't how children were supposed to react.

"Of course I do!" She laughed, brushing back her hair. "I do I do I do!"

"Then why aren't you crying?" Jareth all but snapped, finally speaking.

Sarah glowed, she spun in circles, laughter falling easily, "Because it's a dream come true!"

"What?" The two asked, confused more than ever.

She grabbed their hands, spinning them with her. They did so, clumsily while she spoke, "I'm finally away from that awful place! Away from Karen!"

Yesmir soured at the name. He could see why she was so happy. He allowed her to spin him around some more, until she finally let go of them both to hug him.

"Thank you." She acknowledged, eyes shimmering with happiness. He softened at that, he was fond of her already and picked her up.

"What's going to happen now?" Sarah asked, tilting her head, "Wait." She eyed them suspiciously, "You're not gonna turn me into a goblin, are you?"

"No, you're not." Yesmir laughed, "You're going to stay here. Your situation is most unusual." And it was. Most people who'd wished kids away took the run for the child's safe return, and when they did lose, the children were sent to homes outside his court to be adopted. It was better that way. Those kids received more love than their current house hold. But Yesmir liked Sarah, he wanted to keep her for himself.

"Why don't we just leave her to the wastes?" Jareth suggested.

"The wastes? Never!" Yesmir spoke in horror, surprised at his son.

"Wastes? What's that?" She asked.

"It's a place where we dump useless things." Jareth quipped, watching her from the peripheral vision of his eye.

Sarah frowned. Karen used to say that to her, "I'm not useless."

Jareth stuck his tongue out at her. "Sure."

"You're such a child, you know that?" She fired back. "I can't stand you. You're worse than boys my age. And boys are icky."

"_Icky?" _Jareth mocked, really appalled. Boys weren't icky. Not him at least.

Yesmir smiled at the two. He liked how they acted together already. Sarah was good for Jareth's arrogant ways, he could see that immediately. He sometimes worried he'd been too laid-back in the boy's upbringing but Sarah was sure to fix that. Jareth needed someone to be his equal, to see reason and not always get what he wanted.

And just like that, the devilish plan he formulated had been born. He snapped his fingers to get their attention and set Sarah back down on her feet, she was so small he noticed, and gave them a foxy grin.

They shuddered.

"Father…" Jareth warned.

Yesmir blurted it out anyways, "I'm leaving Sarah in your care." Protests arose on both their lips, but he spoke again, "Jareth, this is a test. A test for your ascension to the throne."

He faded away, glamor glinting, just as Jareth spoke, "I don't want it!" When that failed, he turned to the girl, "This is all your fault."

End of Chapter 4

(Author's rambles: Yay, done.)


	5. Care issues

(Author's rambles: I hope this isn't annoying anyone…)

_Revised: February 21, 2015_

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter 5: Care issues

Her brow twitched, "My fault? _MY_ fault?"

"Yes. Yes it's _your_ fault." Jareth replied, shooting her a glare. "If you hadn't come along, this wouldn't have happened."

She inhaled a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "I can't control being wished away, can I? Jerk."

"You could've if you weren't so annoying and perhaps want-able. No wonder your moth-"

She kicked him in the shins.

"Ow! What?!"

Her nails dug into her palms. 'Pain. Focus. Focus.' Sarah thought, clinging to it, "Don't speak of my mother. Karen's the one who wished me away, get your facts right."

He rubbed his knee, grumbling, "Mother or not, you still got wished away."

She wondered why minutes before she'd been so happy. So elated to be free, when in reality, she'd been given up. That hurt more. Her resolve wavered. Maybe living with Yesmir and Jareth wasn't such a good idea. Would they give her up too?

She didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Where are you going?"

"Away. Away from you." She sullenly called back, hurt rising up. She risked a glance, suddenly glaring, "You are so MEAN… I hate you." And then she was walking away, frustration winding its way inside her whole being.

Jareth shot her a disgusted look. He glared at the wall she disappeared around, as if it were the one who had offended him.

"What's her deal?" He walked away then. Hoggle had long ago left, too bewildered by today's events. Soon, the courtyard was empty.

Yesmir glamoured back into existence, looking in the opposite direction the two had chosen. He shook his head, "This… isn't how I planned things would go."

* * *

><p>She'd only made it a couple of houses away when the reality of what happened had sunk in. She'd been wished away, given a new home, and here she was, walking away from it.<p>

'What am I doing?'

She wanted to go back, she quite liked Jared and his kindly manner. It reminded her of her own dad.

"Daddy…" She wondered if he'd come home yet and found her gone. Or if he'd cheered with Karen about her disappearance. It was like her real mom all over again. She shook that thought away, she'd think on it later, and thought about Jareth.

He was a jerk. But he was also someone she'd have to live with if she wanted to stay. She was apprehensive about going back though and instead stood there. Maybe if she hit him once, she'd be okay with his stupid remark.

So lost in thought, she almost screamed when a hand landed upon her shoulder. Her hand came flying up in reflex and she flinched when it was caught.

"I have no money!" Sarah blurted. 'I'm being mugged in broad daylight!'

She turned around, "I really have no-" She stopped short.

"I beg your pardon?" The stranger replied, thoroughly confused. He stepped back and bowed a little in apology, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Too stunned to reply, Sarah waited. She drank in the stranger's features, even if boys were icky. He was far from icky, already a young man. The sunlight fell beautifully onto his brown hair, almost like copper. She wondered if it was soft or not, from the way it shone. She also saw that his sandy blue eyes were looking straight at her.

"Um what?"

Oh god she hadn't been attention to a word he said.

"I apologize for frightening you." He repeated. Oh dear, she could melt under his voice.

"N-No. I'm fine, totally! Just, thinking." Her voice rose an octave too high for her liking and she winced. 'I'm like the girls in the upper grades. Gross.'

The stranger shook his head, "No, it's my fault. I just grabbed you." He sincerely looked apologetic, "But, I was concerned because the young lady was just standing there. I thought you were in trouble."

Sarah had two reasons to blush. First, he called her young lady and that made her warm all over. Second, she'd just been standing there like he said and must've looked really weird.

She looked anywhere but the man before her, before noticing something wasnoff. 'Oh no.' Her eyes darted back and forth. 'Come on.' She pleaded silently.

The man looked at her curiously, "Something wrong?"

She smiled nervously, "I-I, ah, I'm lost."

He held a hand out to her, smiling back. Sarah looked up at him, and he quickly caught on. Looking just as sheepish as she did, he took it back. "I-I'm sorry. I just thought I'd show you the way back to the castle."

She smiled this time for real, "That'd be nice." He returned it, confidence returning. Hand held out, he waited.

She took it this time.

This is what Jareth beheld when he looked upon her. Angry and frustrated at the girl's whole attitude with him, her _nerve_, he'd summoned a crystal, just like his father. All the while he expected her to cry then, she had to, but no. His smirk had died the moment he saw her hand in hand, with a man no less, into a tavern.

The two chose a spot secluded from the rest, and Sarah marveled at everything around her. While old and weathered, the place sparkled. Goblins laughed, music played, and creatures scurried in and out, too fast for her to get a closer look at.

Not long after they'd came in, Sarah reluctant, but the stranger insistent she eat, the waiter came. A beauty of typical blond hair, with glitter coating her entire being. Purple wings were folded neatly behind her, and Sarah longed to see them unwind, giddy at the thought. Where they like butterfly wings, or feather like?

"What can I get you?" The musical voice did not reflect the obvious displeasure the faery felt.

"Some food and drink for the young lady. I will not be eating." Her companion spoke, pleasant even at the attitude of the worker. Scribbles were heard, and the faery left, leaving them in silence.

Sarah could feel his staring, and quickly looked up. He was still looking at her. She felt herself redden, and ducked her head again. 'What do I do? What do I say?' She clenched her hands in her lap, 'Talk. I need to talk.'

Swallowing, she looked back up. She faltered a little when she saw his eyes slide back to her, and her voice came out unsteady instead.

"N-Name. I don't even know what it is. What… What is it?"

That was all Jareth could bear to watch. He shot out of his seat and threw the crystal down, "Stupid, stupid girl!" He disappeared in his trademark puff of falling glitter and smoke. When ether he liked it or not, the girl was his to watch.

He appeared right behind her then, and pulled her from the man.

"We're leaving."

Sarah stumbled after him, looking back at the kind stranger who watched her go. He smiled reassuringly and waved. She smiled weakly and managed to lift a hand in goodbye before she was pulled outside, away from him. And was oddly comforted Jareth had come to find her.

End of chapter 5

(Author's rambles: I like to think Jareth is the fierce, protective type. That's romantic to me. :D)


	6. Calm before the storm

(Author's rambles: Good news! I've recovered my phone! :D BUT, all my chapters are gone. ;-; And that my friend, who returned it, was the one who had it all along. It's saddening really, I trusted him. Still, it's all worked out, and I can now return to writing. So to you, I present this lovely chapter)

_Revised: February 21, 2015_

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter 6: Calm before the storm

Sarah had done little more than run a couple steps to keep pace with Jareth before he threw a crystal down.

"What're you-?"

They reappeared in a room. She took a step away and blinked. "What did you do?"

"What did I do?" She couldn't see his face, but Sarah knew when someone was angry. And Jareth was angry.

'Uh oh.'

"What did _I_ do?" He repeated, the calm dissipating from his voice until he was almost yelling at the last word. He spun to face her, "What did _you_ do?!"

She recoiled, "Me?" What had she done to anger him so?

"Yes!" He all but snarled at her, "What were you thinking?!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered quietly, unsure of herself now. Unsure of Jareth and his temper.

He grabbed her by the shoulders then, mismatched eyes flashing rapidly, "That man! What were you doing with him?"

She looked up at that, realization dawning on her. "Tell me you're not thinking what I think you are." She snapped. At his silent anger, she threw a pillow at him, "That's sick! You pervert!"

He magicked the pillow to the side, "Anyone would think that by the way you were looking at him!"

"I wasn't! All I did was ask his name!" Sarah screeched to a halt then, before raring full force, "You were _spying_ on me!"

Jareth quieted at that, and she knew she had him then. "You're awful." She murmured, anger deflating. "You're horrible."

He let go of her shoulders, "I was angry when I looked for you. I wanted to see you cry." She opened her mouth to point out why he was horrible and that was one of the reasons why, but he continued on, voice even, "I was going to make you cry myself if I had to. And _that_ was what I found." He replayed her flushed face, anxious, in another crystal he procured from air, "With a stranger. Tell me, what was that? Should I have left you to him?"

Sarah bit her lip. She'd wanted to come back anyways, and the man had just been escorting her. So, why did she feel guilty?

"No." She finally spoke, demure in her argument now.

Something within him stirred, and he let the crystal fade, "I've done what father wanted." He walked out after that, the door clicking behind him.

In the silence of her new room, she chose to wander around a bit, too upset to sleep. So far, it was looking pretty good. She adored the large bath and fluffy bed of her large room, larger than her old one.

"What am I doing here?" She questioned. She felt no better than she did at home. There was no Karen to yell at her, well now there was Jareth, eh, but she felt as miserable as ever. Sarah paced a little, before she decided that doing so would do her no good and forced herself to get ready for bed.

She grabbed some night gowns she saw earlier, frowning when she saw no pj's and went to bed. Sleep was fitful. The unfamiliar surroundings made her long for home each time she woke.

On the third attempt, she had never wished she was home as much as she did. There was a boy standing over her, no older than she. He had the greenest eyes she'd ever seen, with the darkest hair too. He also held her much coveted blanket, no wonder she woke up.

What bothered her, as she slowly came into focus, was why he was there. She sat upright, slid off the bed, and went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?!" He yelled, dodging yet another bottle of who knows what.<p>

Sarah chucked another bottle of lotion at him, "What does it look like! I'm getting rid of the weirdo in my room!"

"Weirdo? I am no such thing!" He took refuge behind the bed, "I was sent to collect you by the king!"

"Jared?" She paused, "What does he want?"

He took the chance to stand up, assert himself, "You're late for breakfast."

"Oh," She dumped the shampoos and conditioner on the bed. "Well, shall we?"

The boy sighed, and took her hands. "You need to get dressed first, over here." He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled it open. She knew what was inside already, and sighed.

"Something not to your liking?" He asked.

"No!" She quipped, thought about it, and gave in. "Yes." She flicked the dresses, "I would rather wear jeans."

He gave her an odd look. What girl wore jeans? Still, he paid it no mind and instead nodded. It was his job to cater to things like this. He left after an explanation to return, leaving Sarah to look at the things she'd thrown at him.

'He probably hates me now.' She winced at that, 'There goes any potential friendship.' To make herself feel better, she busied herself with picking them up. And was just putting the last of it away when the mysterious servant returned with her jeans. She smiled brightly at him, taking them with a polite thank you.

Once she was ready, he led her out of the room and down the hall. As she suspected, she was in the castle, if the decorations were anything to go by. They were also intricate and tantalizing, lining the hallway and walls. Art, silver, statues, and a red plush carpet filled her vision.

She'd barely looked away from him before he disappeared on her.

"Hello?" She called out, "Where did you go?"

He reappeared only a head from the wall.

"Oh my god." She exclaimed, "Oh my god! You, your head!"

"Calm down…!" He rolled his eyes.

"But, _your_ head! Where did the rest of you go? Are you dead?" Sarah yammered on, "And the wall. How-?"

He grabbed her then, didn't want to hear her go on and on, "Nothing is what it seems here."

She could only watch the illusion happen, the slight tingle against her body as they passed through the wall. When she looked back at the entrance to another hall, the one they'd gone through, she saw the hall outside it waver a bit.

"Whoa." That was some hard core magic.

The new hall they'd entered was red. Everything, even the large door they were approaching.

"What's in there?" She questioned.

The boy looked down at her, a head taller, "The dining room of course." With that said, he opened the door with ease.

Inside, the room opened up. It was massive, the table was huge too. She wondered how many people could fit there. Yesmir and Jareth were already seated.

"About time."

She ignored Jareth's snarky remark, unsure about how to respond. Instead, she looked at the boy again, into his too green eyes, and smiled. "Thank you." She missed the small frown that graced his pale features.

She left him then, taking in the features of the room as she walked. The floor was marble, like the rest of the castle, and chandeliers dangled wherever they could fit. Again, the walls were decorated in paintings and shelves housing silver objects. Servants lined the room as well, bowing, but attentive.

She ended up choosing a spot in the middle.

"You brought her. Well done Gabriel." Yesmir, bright as ever, spoke. He smiled at her, "Now, let us eat."

'So his name is Gabriel.' Sarah thought, watching him exit the room.

Yesmir clapped, and at once, the servants began to move. They served food upon food, plate upon plate that breakfast seemed more like a feast. Figures, this was royalty. She couldn't seem to stomach any food, daintily sipping her drink instead. It continued on for a bit before Jared clapped again, and the servants cleared out.

"Sarah." She looked up.

"Yeah?"

Yesmir gave her a soft look, "There's no need to be so meek here." She smiled lightly at his reassurance.

"No, let her be quiet for once." Jareth mumbled. She stuck her tongue out at him. After that, she ate much more, feeling a bit better. The servants came and went, and both males stood. She wondered what would happen next.

Yesmir swept her into a hug, "Dear Sarah, I'm afraid I have work to do. I'll be busy for a while, but when I'm done, I'll show you the kingdom." She returned it, smiling eagerly. "Until then, Jareth will have to escort you around."

Both she and Jareth blanched at that. When he left, she eased as far away as she could. Last night haunted her. It seemed to bother him too, for he gave her one look and called out, "Gabriel."

Gabriel came. Jareth shoved her to him, she gave him a nasty look as she stumbled.

"You will watch Sarah."

Like the dramatic entrances and exits he favored, Jareth left. She wondered why she ever felt guilty.

'Stupid Jareth.'

Instead, she looked to Gabriel, "What do you wanna do?"

End of chapter 6

(Author's rambles: Longer chapters hooray :D Read and review please)


	7. Chapter 7

(Author's rambles: Here I'll probably begin to deviate from my old story. Oh joy, now the real challenge begins.)

_Revised: February 21, 2015_

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter 7: 'Fun' with Gabriel

Sarah quickly learned Gabriel wasn't the laid back type. No, he was a serious type of person, nothing like her. He was quick to snatch up the opportunity to return to his duties. He did however grace her with a strange look after she asked him what else she could do, but quickly brushed it off, motioning her closer.

She was left trailing after him as he went from room to room, cleaning. He was precise about it, clearing out the place in a matter of minutes. And after a while, feeling pretty useless and stalker-ish for admiring him while he did so, she began to help.

'Guess magic isn't always used for mundane things.'

While she received no thank you's, like she'd hoped, she got a nod of acknowledgment in return. That fit Gabriel much more, she later thought.

"What else now?" She asked, leaning against the door of the newly cleaned room. The sun hadn't shifted much in its place in the sky, but she estimated it was around noon.

He honestly looked like he was a tad bit lost, he never finished this early. After some thought, he waved her over. "The apples outside have needed picking." Did she mention he wasn't much of a talker? Well, he wasn't.

Gabriel navigated them through the castle hall ways, each new and a different one, dizzying for her. There was always something new for her to awe at. What got her was the set of doors they soon came to, lined neatly beside one another.

"Which one?"

Gabriel shook his head, "None of them."

"Huh?"

He gave her a look, the incident of that morning rising up. _Nothing is what it seems._

"Oh." She paused, "Well, where's the real door?"

Looking somewhat pleased at her response, he walked over to the hanging tapestry and brushed it aside, revealing a much smaller door. She wrinkled her nose.

"Why is it like that?" She questioned, crouching low to get through.

He looked back at her, "To fool any intruders, thieves, or spies." When he saw her slightly troubled look, he quickly amended his statement, "But that is so rare, this is merely a precaution."

The door opened up a narrow set of stairs that arched down. She wondered if the whole castle was big on secret doorways and halls.

"Hey," she asked, "How do you see all that stuff?"

A blank look.

"The flickering hallways that aren't there but are, I mean." Sarah explained quickly. Gabriel was picky about wording. "I can't even see them unless they're right in front of me, but how come you find them so easily?"

He looked back forward, continuing down the steps, "I find them because I'm not human like you."

She lost a step, almost tumbling down, "What? You're not?"

He'd caught her then, "No. I'm not." In the dim lighting of the room, his eyes seemed to shine.

She swallowed, "What are you if you aren't human?"

The emerald eyes sharpened, he pulled her closer.

"Gabriel?" Her voice sounded so breathless. Boy were definitely _not_ good for her. Not that she liked Gabriel, just, she was drawn to him at the moment. The way his eyes darkened, how the light reflected off his hair, and how his pale skin seemed to glow.

Wait. He _was_ glowing. She put a hand to his cheek, eyes wide, "You're glowing!"

He covered her hand with his own, allowing her to feel the warmth flickering just below the surface of his skin. It reminded her of a lantern, burning brightly but calmly.

"Indeed." Came the simple response.

"What are you?" She tried again.

He gave her that same guarded look, "What do you think I am?"

She let loose a frustrated sigh, "I wouldn't be asking if I knew."

Gabriel watched her from beneath his bangs, "Do you know where we are?"

Sarah almost through up her hands in irritation. She conceded to his change of topic instead, directing her interest elsewhere, "The book never said."

"Book?"

It was her turn to give him a strange look and waved her hand in emphasis, "Yeah. The book called _Labyrinth_. It's how I got wished away by Karen. It's a story."

He assumed this Karen was her care taker. Still, the book itself was strange, as was Sarah's presence here. He'd never heard of the king taking children that way. Usually, the kids wished away were ones with _the_ _sight_. The strange kids able to see their world, the bizarre creatures hidden underneath glamour were visible to them, clear as day. The world never took too kindly to them.

He brushed the thought away, instead answering her, "The underground." At her confused look, he elaborated, "A realm loosely connected to yours, not underneath it specifically, but that's where we are."

Sarah blinked, "That makes no sense."

He offered her a tiny bitter smile, "It doesn't need to. The Underground just is, it is whatever it wants to be. Right now, it's the labyrinth we see."

"It _changes_?"

Another nod, "It changes every so often, based on what the king wishes. He thought a labyrinth would be fun for the children."

He didn't mention that it was also, again, for security wise reasons.

While she was left to ponder the newly found information, he took the chance to hurry down the stairs. Perhaps, revealing his origin hadn't been the best of ideas. He was glad though, that she'd only asked twice.

When she caught up, shooting him a look, he simply opened the door and let her curiosity save him.

She awed and shrunk back at the tiny men tending to the vegetation outside. When he explained to her that they were gnomes, harmless and kind, she ventured forth with him. They waved at her, and she tentatively waved back.

Apprehensive, she watched them first. They took notice. It was only when she grew bored of his apple picking, did she approach one.

They welcomed her warmly.

She thought they looked a lot like the gnomes back home, with their red hats and blue vests. She would later come back, to play with the forest animals that so eagerly twisted themselves around the friendly gnomes, and around her too.

He noted that Sarah made friends easily.

Because, when she caught him looking, and waved, he waved back.

End of chapter 7

(Author's rambles: No Jareth sadly. But I wanted to develop Gabriel's character a bit more than I did in the previous plot of this story, plus lay the foundation for other things. And to do that, I added information. Some openly there, and some others subtle.)


	8. Weird beginings

(Author's rambles: Finally, some lovely Jareth.

_Revised: February 21, 2015_

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter 8: Slow happenings

He first glimpsed her with Gabriel. The second time, she'd wandered out on her own. And the third, she'd apparently made friends with the gnomes employed to care for the gardens.

Jareth didn't know why, but he was annoyed. Annoyed with her, and everything around her. The few times he allowed himself to look out of one of windows of the castle, he saw her. Ever constant in her happiness.

He wanted to crush that happiness.

Like now he surmised, watching the ditsy young girl weave flowers for the gnomes. They humored her, wearing the poorly made crowns with a contentment he'd never seen from them. The animals too, they never strayed far from her. She returned their adoration with smiles and laughs.

By the third smile, he'd gotten up. By the fifth, he'd begun to pace. The seventh time, he'd fought with himself and won. There was _no_ way he was going to go out there just because-

Sarah laughed.

In the span it took for her to finish, and begin anew, he was already across the field and towering over her. Her laugh abruptly ended the moment she saw him. All traces of friendliness vanished from her face. The animals darted off and the gnomes scooted away, vigilant in their watch of the girl.

He wondered what they found so fascinating about her.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked, wary.

Flashes of their last conversation drifted to mind and he twisted his lips into a snarl, "Nothing, you venomous child." What was he _doing_? He wondered if perhaps, he should've thought of a sound argument before approaching her. Not that it mattered, it seemed. Because she took the bait.

Sarah mutilated the flowers in her hands, "I could say the same about you."

He graced her with a distasteful look, keenly aware of her smoothing off the edges of the petals, and felt a sense of accomplishment course through him.

"Don't you have something to do? Places to infest?"

"Infest? I am no bug, you simpleton."

Her face reddened in anger, "Seriously, what do you want?! What could someone as princely as _you_, need out _here_?" She gestured to the nature around him, waving her flower wreath around. More petals fluttered away, "Oh lovely! Look what you did, they're ruined!" She exclaimed.

He let loose a noise, "They're not even that nice."

"Oh and I suppose you would know how to make one." She challenged, "One with flowers as nice as these! I spent half an hour looking for them." Her gaze fell back to the crushed wreath, "And now they're ruined."

"If you wanted nicer flowers," He began, waving a hand, "you would've collected some from the forest down yonder." There came a 'poof' sound, and he bared to her tiny blue, purplish flowers. Her eyes went wide with wonder.

She quieted, comparing the two. Her white flowers were pretty yes, but those, they were beautiful. But, she did not give in, however much she wanted to, and instead looked away. The flowers were in much need of saving.

"So?" She stole another glance at the ones in his hands, "Not like you could make a wreath." She contented herself with that thought.

He gave her a look. Did she really not think he could do such a thing? Apparently not, because before her very eyes, he transformed the dainty flowers into a wreath.

"Oh come on!" She exclaimed, "There's got to be a limit on how much stuff you can do!"

She made a dive for them, wanting very much to rip them into pieces before him. He swept them away, side stepping.

"Pathetic." He sneered, looking down at her.

She brushed aside her hair, glaring at him. "I hate you."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh no. What ever will I do now?"

Sarah almost let loose another snarky comment, but instead got up, and like the kid she was, pushed him. It was immensely satisfying to see Jareth topple over. She could also say she didn't give two craps when the surrounding gnomes gasped and scuttled away, taking cover from the princeling's impending wrath.

For a moment, all was normal. But the animals soon realized what had happened, and they too, took to the forest as shelter. Jareth lay in the grass, blinking up at the sky. 'What happened?'

When the girl entered his vison, leaning over him, he knew. Sarah smiled sweetly, picking up the flowers he held. "Such pretty flowers." She purred. He wondered why he felt so territorial with them.

"Don't touch them."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." She sing songed, twirling away and dashed away.

Jareth was up in a matter of seconds, taking chase of the girl. She didn't get he knew the surrounding area better than anyone, save Gabriel. The moment Sarah realized he was following, she shrieked.

The thrill of the chase, the exhilaration spurred him on. Before he knew, he realized the emotions she let loose were tantalizing. He wanted to taste more. The racing of her heart excited him, her breaths he wanted to take.

"Ahh, what're you doing?!" She screeched upon being snatched up by him. He didn't understand why he choice to pick her up like he did, her back to his chest, feeling her lithe body pressed up against him. Nor did he wonder why he grabbed her cheek, forcing her to look up at him.

Her angry look died, all the fight leaving. "W-What's with you?" She tittered, weakly pushing against him. "You're being weird today. Let me down." Her legs kicked back and forth in open air.

Jareth tensed, wondering why she sounded so vulnerable like that. Her emotions flickered in the air, burning down to a dim light.

"Here, take your stupid flowers." Sarah was eager to get away, finally freeing herself as his arms gave way and she stumbled forward. Quickly, she tossed them at him, watching him catch the crushed flowers –she'd been clenching them uneasily- without much regard to their condition.

In the forest, the creatures within murmured quietly. Their prince was rather strange today.

"I-I think Gabriel might need my help." She faintly spoke, "Bye."

When she hurried past, the mood completely twisted from when it started, he grabbed her arm.

'Oh no.' She thought, 'What now?' Sarah shut her eyes, 'Please let me go. Please let me go.' All she wanted to do was be away from Jareth's sudden weirdness.

"Here."

She felt a tiny weight thrust upon her head. Or more specifically, upon her hair.

Her eyes narrowed, and she quickly turned her head. "What did you just do?" She reached up with her other hand, ready to tear the offending unknown off, when he spoke.

"Blaue Blume."

"What?"

He let go of her, producing another flower before her. She was given the stunning image of a blue flower, its tips narrow but widening out as it reached back to the base of the blue stamens. At the middle of its petals the color faded to a pale white and gradually spread out.

It was beautiful.

She gingery reached up, Jareth let her. The petals she brushed were feather soft, smelling quite pleasant to her.

"Jareth?" She questioned, wondering what in the world had gotten into him.

He recoiled, the quiet contemplation swiftly leaving his face. It felt like a punch to her gut. She felt his guard coming back up, the emotions morphing into something different in a matter of seconds.

He looked down at the crushed white flowers instead, and back to her. And latched onto that excuse to sneer at her, "Good grief you stupid girl. You can't even be the slightest bit delicate, can you?"

She too felt her own emotions rise up, caught between breathless wonder and hurt. She wanted to reclaim that lost moment, angry at herself for saying something stupid and ruining it all.

"Well yeah? Like you can be gentlemanly either!" It was a weak come back, she knew, but Jareth's earlier actions threw her off balance. She huffed, spinning on her heel and hurrying away.

He did not stop her, grateful she'd chosen to leave. It let him reflect on what had come over him, that strange feeling that'd rushed through him minutes before.

When he looked back, Sarah had already gone back to the castle.

Inside, she angrily crossed the threshold, running up the stairs. All the while, she inwardly cursed Jareth's pigheadedness, his stupidness.

Gabriel and Yesmir never knew what hit them, literally. She threw open the door, Gabriel stumbling back a little.

"Sarah?" He caught himself, slightly annoyed.

"What?" She snarled back. He blinked.

"Uh…"

Meanwhile, Yesmir took it upon himself to be oblivious to her mood and instead smirked. He came up to her, and gave her a leer.

"What's that?" He sang, "Ooh what's that in your hair?"

Her mood soured at the thought of the flower in her hair. She snatched it out of her hair, directing her anger at it instead. Her thoughts turned venomous, "Nothing. Nothing at all." It occurred to Sarah that she should probably trash the damned thing, but as she was about to throw it on the ground and stomp it to death, she remembered.

Almost, she almost did it. Her arm faltered midair.

"Sarah?"

Yesmir smiled knowingly. Gabriel sighed, she was so complicated.

"Look, if you're not going to throw the stu-"

She brushed right past the two, cutting him off, hiding her burning face.

"What is wrong with her now?" He grumbled. The king waved him off, keeping the small secret to himself.

"Girls are weird." He chided, before his voice turned soft, "Airella was like that too, you know."

The brunette gave him a look, "Don't talk like that of the late queen, your majesty."

He laughed in his face.

End of chapter 8

(Author's rambles: I feel AMAZING, having written like 800 more words to this chapter since I began writing it awhile back all in one setting. Here you go, hope this satisfies you for a bit while I plan what to do next xD)


End file.
